dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nettie Amell
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 19:30, 12 October 2011 fanfic "I suppose the fact that fanfic writers can pull off what Gaider can't is the topic for another conversation" - and is this a conversation you would like to have? :-) --Ygrain (talk) 05:05, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, oh, dear. I'm afraid I haven't really read fanfiction since I was a teenager, so I wasn't aware it was so... defensible is probably the wrong word. I didn't mean to offend, if that's what you're getting at. I should have added a quantifier to my original statement. :However, I am continually amused by the varying levels of writing which show up in the Dragon Age franchise-- some are brilliant, and other times I'm left scratching my head. That there are unaffiliated hobby authors who can elicit a better character response than the game's author does should be gratifying. --Nettie Amell (talk) 07:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, with me it's the other way round - as a teenager, I wasn't aware such a thing as fanfic existed. And now, when I’m all grown up, I take pleasure reading it (yeah, and I must admit being guilty of the sin of writing some, as well). I didn’t take any offence at your statement, since most of the stuff one encounters does fall into the category you’ve described, but I must say I was very unpleasantly surprised when reading Gaider’s novels, since I have encountered quite a couple of fanfic writers who manage both the plot and character development better than he did. --Ygrain (talk) 07:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, good. xP If there are any life-changing fics out there you recommend as head!canon, it'd probably do me well to see what's out there. You know, for science. I shouldn't knock the writers, either-- because at least they're doing something they love. Can't fault very many people for that. :::I did read Gaider's Dragon Age novels, and while I loved that DA was getting a sort of expanded universe, I was less than impressed with the writing style. I know he's only written so much, but there's only so many descriptions of "a single bead of sweat rolling down a forehead" that I can handle. His second book in particular-- The Calling-- it managed to really wrong me by making me make a character list to remember who was who and what they were supposed to look like. I haven't had to do that since my Tom Clancy phase, and Gaider's book held a total of eleven characters. His books also had typos, but I should be groaning at the editors for those misplaced apostrophes. :::That being said, he's the one being paid to write, though it probably wouldn't hurt for Bioware to reassemble the Dream Team and maybe have books as collaborations. Or, perhaps, hire fanfic writers to do the dirty work for them. Aimo the Internet Artist caught their attention to do some collaboration work, so I don't see why wordsmiths can't be offered the same opportunities. --Nettie Amell (talk) 07:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah well, here are a couple of my favourites for good characterisation/story and/or for the lulz: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1424217/ http://www.fanfiction.net/u/635082/ , http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2430608/ http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2269032/ http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2331366/ ::::I think that DA would benefit greatly if Gaider was not the only writer. He is able to come up with interesting plots and characters but it seems to me that he lacks sufficient literary training and the skill of managing a story does not come naturally to him (though I must admit my assessment is based only on the translation of the novels). Besides, seeing his responses to the criticism of DA2, it would do him well not to be _the_ DA writer, his ego is definitely getting the better of him.--Ygrain (talk) 10:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's my understanding that Gaider is not the only author, but he's certainly the one with the most to say. I know that Mass Effect has a lead writer and some underlings, though I'm not sure both Bioware offices are the same. My knowledge of game design is awfully lacking. :P --Nettie Amell (talk) 06:35, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So is mine :-) However, though there is definitely a team of writers for DA, with Gaider as a lead writer, he tends to act as if he was the one and only, which I find rather offputting. --Ygrain (talk) 16:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Remember when Gene Wolfe and Stephen Donaldson types would have 10+ pages, in the back of the book, reminding you on who's related to who, reposting the legend of Berek Halfhand, translating Latin and fantasy language phrases into English, and explaining what an arctother is? Those were the days (I even remember the time before I started barging in on conversations on other peoples' profiles!)... and, now, I've got yet more fanfics to eventually read - it doesn't help that there's four Ygrains on fanfiction.net. Futonrevoltion (talk) 18:53, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::No idea about Berek Halfhand but I could supply Beren Erchamion ;-) - And since you've asked for it, I'm here http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2509935/Ygrain33 --Ygrain (talk) 18:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Er... are you guys so deep absorbed in reading, or are you so horrified that you'd prefer not to come back to the topic at all? I'd just like to point out that even negative feedback is valuable, and I'm no Gaider. --Ygrain (talk) 18:35, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : Hah! No, the more the merrier; sorry I've been a little scarce. I got behind in grad school thanks to my participating in the SW:TOR beta weekend, and had some serious catching up to do. I'll get to reading ASAP, before I get to grade more tests tomorrow. Also, Skyrim came out. //lazy --Nettie Amell (talk) 06:26, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, that explains a lot :P Take your time and, hopefully, enjoy yourself! --Ygrain (talk) 16:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::This is the latest addition to my favourites: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6095174/23/Denerim_and_Rainesfere#. If you're an Anora hater like myself, I suggest reading at least this particular chapter, it's very short and it's pretty clear what it deals with, and you will love it :-) --Ygrain (talk) 14:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC)